


Sick night

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Claudia Stilinski, Demons, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Were-Creatures, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Stiles didn't want to go to school. He was 15 years old. He was tired. He knew he was sick.

“Dad.” He whined.

“Daddy.” He whispered as it was late.

“Yeah kiddo.” Whispered his father, John.

“Dad, I feel sick, really sick.”

“Okay son, I am up.”

John loved his son more than life itself. After his wife died, from cancer, it had been hard on him and his son. His son had always been getting sick and being his son, John always put him first as well as Stiles’ sister too, who was moving back in with them.  
It would be nice to have a normal family life again, with a woman on board, it’d be nice to have cooked meals etc, normal things that he missed.  
He got up and followed his son to the rest room and made his way to the medical kit, taking out the thermometer, and yes Stiles was sick.

“Must be what is going around school. Looks like you’re staying home.”

“But Dad no..... Scott and the pack…” Stiles coughed.

“Sorry kid but no go, you’re sick and I am not sending you into school to get sicker. You remember what happened last time?”

“Yeah. I was home for a month.” He coughed, a deep hard cough.

“Come on kiddo, time for some meds and rest. I think we still have some of your cough meds from the last time.” John says gently.

“It’s gross.”

“I know, it’s all gross, but it will make you better.”

“Hey dad?” 

“Yeah you can sleep with me.” John smiled.

Stiles and his sister had a habit of sleeping with him, or camping out in his room. His sister, Rebecca, was there form the start, from Stiles’ birth, to his wife’s and his wedding day and his wife’s death. Rebecca is his rock. His soul. His everything.  
What Rebecca knew about the supernatural world, her uncle Bobby taught her. It’s where she met Dean and Sam when they were just kids. Becca knows everything, she was a were-fox she was special. John knew that. He wanted to know about the supernatural world, then his son found out. Together they’re going to be fighting something bigger then they are. Knowing Dean and Sam like John knew them, well, everything’s going to get crazy in a hurry.  
But his kid was sick and John got Stiles wrapped up in his bed with him, crying. He hated that more than anything and hated the fact that Stiles is a were-fox just like his sister and John. They had cast a spell so that, by the time Stiles turns sixteen, he can learn who he really is and who his family is.  
They are hunters, not like Allison and her family, they hunt things from ghosts and spirits to the undead, from demons to vampires. You know, the family business. The reason why his beloved wife truly died, by the hands of the same Demon that killed her cousin’s mother. The reason why he asked Bobby to hide the truth from his son. The reason for the spell that will break the spark that was in Stiles.


End file.
